Screwed
by Femvamp
Summary: All the evidence points to Emily...is she a killer? Even Emily doesn't know. Warning femslashy
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Screwed

**Author: **Femvamp

**Description: **All the evidence points to Emily but is she a killer? Even she doesn't know for sure.

**Disclaimer**: Show not mine. Sanity not mine.

* * *

The ground was hard beneath her. That was the first thing she noticed when her senses returned to her. The second was that she was cold. She opened her eyes and then slowly got to her knees and then her feet.. She was a sight to be seen if she could see her self, she knew that for sure. That thought at least got past her alcohol ridden brain.

She tested her legs and found she could walk unsteadily as it was. She looked around for a second. A back alley. Figures. She had almost met her end in some random back alley.

Her mother would be so proud.

And all she had wanted to do was get laid.

She hated to drink alone, that's why she came to this bar. The bar wasn't anything special just your normal everyday pickup bar….because she also hated to sleep alone. Not that she did much sleeping, not anymore. None of them did really. They all had excuses of course. Her excuse was that she simply had better things to do.

Like that pretty blonde sitting at the table all by her lonesome.

She sauntered over to the blonde ignoring the fact that she was a little more then drunk. Actually she had been a little more then drunk an hour and three shots ago. Now she was at that special little place where everything looked shiny and new again. Where ugly people were pretty. Where stupid people were smart. She was feeling no pain.

That was about to change.

The pretty blonde had a friend.

A very butch friend.

If she had been a little less drunk she might have apologized and maybe bought them both a drink. They might have even laughed about it but she wasn't sober.

She was stone cold drunk.

And before she knew it Butch had dragged her into the back alley and was beating the crap out of her. She knew she could have fought back. The little voice in her head that was still thinking clearly was screaming at her to throw a punch, dammit. She was an FBI agent for Christ sake. Fight Back!

But she didn't.

She just stood there and took it.

Because she could take it.

And then it was over.

She carefully walked back into the bar and into the ladies room and check her new scars, her new bruises. Amazingly enough Butch had avoided her face. Maybe she had a crush. For a second she was tempted to seek her out and ask if they _both_ wanted to go home with her.

Instead she called a cab and went back to the bar and had another drink.

That stupid little voice in her head told her get while the getting was good.

This time she listened.

* * *

JJ always woke up an hour before Will did. It wasn't anything she had planned it just kind of happened that way. She used that time to check on Henry. It was there together time when Will wasn't around. It wasn't that she resented Will because she didn't. It was nice of him to give up his career so that she didn't have to give up hers; it was just that he never let her forget it.

In the hour she spent alone with Henry she tried not to think about the way things used to be. She really did love her life, her boyfriend….fiancée really, and her son. She just couldn't figure out why she was so unhappy.

She thought it might be postpartum depression; she had even gone to see a doctor about it. She had everything she wanted and had no idea why she was so unhappy and empty. Feelings that never seemed to go away. Will just thought she had the blues and that they would go away with time and made it a point to spend more time with her which just made things worse.

This wasn't about him.

The only time she felt really happy anymore was at work, which seemed wrong to her. Her job was looking at the most depraved things people did to one another and that made her happy?

Maybe Will was right, she needed a vacation.

But she didn't want to take it with him.

She just wanted to be alone for awhile and think.

Think about the choices she made.

And the choice she almost made.

* * *

Emily walked into Quantico trying hard not to limp. She had almost called in sick but that would have raised more alarms then coming into work with a few bruises would. Bruises she could explain. A hangover she could explain.

Everything else well……

"Damn girl…what did you do last night?" Morgan asked trying to hide his concern.

"I'm not sure." Emily grimaced, "I think I might have gotten hit by a truck somewhere along the line though." She said trying to joke her way out of it.

Emily had used her extra strength makeup to cover the worst of the bruises but she knew that some would show through. It was better to admit she had them then to ignore them. The truck joke would work for now. She would come up with a better answer after a cup of coffee and maybe a swig of the flask inside her ready bag. Ah yes, more booze. Just what the doctor ordered.

Just then JJ walked past them in a hurry. It was the perfect excuse to get out of the second degree Morgan wanted to give her, "Looks like we have a case."

"Don't think this is the end of it." Morgan smiled but then walked away.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Emily shook her head and then followed Morgan.

A case, just what she needed. Just what they all needed. They hadn't been having a very good time of it as of late. Not since the Reaper. Hotch was trying to be a good father to Jack but it was tearing him up inside. It was tearing them all up inside.

"We have three victims of different types." JJ started. "All stabbed."

A local case. It would at least mean she could sleep in her own bed, not that she ever got much sleep anymore. Emily pretended to listen as JJ told them the facts of the case as she usually did. Then JJ put of the picture of the third victim which made Emily want to vomit.

It was Butch.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was still spinning almost an hour later. She stared at the photos on the board and tried hard to ignore her screaming headache. She had already taken two extra strength aspirin and gone through and entire bottled water. She was on her third cup of coffee. None of it helped.

What she needed was the flask in her ready bag.

However she didn't drink at work, at least not when the team was on a case. She just had to live with the handover, the headache, and the bruises. Emily got up out of her chair to get a closer look at the board at the other end of the room. There were three pictures of the three victims. Two women and a man.

Two had been identified. One was still a Jane Doe. Hotch and Morgan had gone to talk with Butch's girlfriend. Apparently Butch wasn't her name. It was Heidi Jameston. Emily thought Butch suited her better, but who was she to judge? The girlfriend, Emma Tyler was sure to remember her. The drunken asshole that came on to you the night before your girlfriend got killed was not someone you were going to forget. Things were going to get awkward fast.

The other victim they were able to identify looked a whole lot like Viper. He had the same smarmy charm to him. Emily had to hold down a giggle when she looked at him. For a second she regretted not going with JJ and Rossi on the interview of his sister but Hotch had ordered her to stay behind and help Garcia identify the third victim who was still a Jane Doe... She knew Hotch had noticed her bruises and the fact she was a little hung over. He didn't say anything but he knew which was why he wanted her to stay behind.

Reid was working on a geographic profile. He was trying to figure out if the victims had anything in common; any place in common. So far he had come up empty. Reid's mind fascinated her sometimes. The way it worked. It was like magic.

Emily smiled one last time at the picture of the guy who looked like Viper and then walked out of the room they were using as a base of operation. After a few steps the room started to spin and she lost her footing for a second. Her mind started to wander. Something in the back of her mind tried to come to the surface but she pushed it away as her head felt like it was about to explode.

Maybe she would have that drink after all.

* * *

Hotch and Morgan sat down in the small apartment that had once been shared between Emma Tyler and her girlfriend Heidi Jameston. They nodded politely had the grieving woman who continued to tell them about the last night they had spent together.

"We had fight." Emma sniffled, "That's why she wasn't here last night. This is my fault….."

"What was the fight about?" Morgan asked sympathetically.

"Some woman." Emma paused, "She was hitting on me. I mean she was drunk as hell. Stupid drunk." She paused again, "Heidi got pissed at her and dragged her outside and beat her up."

"And you and Heidi fought about it."

"It was unnecessary." Emma said sadly, "The woman was harmless; I mean….she was, wasn't she?…" Emma's face turned white, "You don't think? My God."

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other for a moment in silent communication. They needed to speak with the woman who had been flirting with Emma. Neither of them believed the woman was the UNSUB but she might know something.

"Ms. Tyler, did you ever get the woman's name?" Hotch asked after the woman had calmed down a bit.

"I…" Emma paused for a minute, "She told me…it began with an 'M'…no wait. It was Emily; I'm not sure about the last name."

* * *

"Look, I know full well that my brother came of as a misogynistic bastard but it was all for show." JJ and Rossi had been interviewing the sister of their victims. From what they were hearing the man was womanizer or pretended to be at least. "He said he went home with a different woman every night but it was bull."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my brother was virgin until well after college."

Rossi smiled, "And you know this how?"

The woman smiled, "Because I know my brother, after college he made some money in the stock market and had some work done. Nothing much; A nip and tuck. Contacts, instead if glasses and suddenly women were looking at him."

"And he suddenly became the life of the party."

"Something like that," She smiled, "It was all for show though, well mostly anyway. He did take home the occasional woman but mostly he went home alone."

"You can't nip and tuck some things." JJ smiled at the woman.

"Exactly." The woman paused.

JJ knew the type and so did Rossi. They would brag constantly to their male friends about the girls they brought home when in reality they more often then not went home alone. Their stories were that of legend. The truth was less legendary.

"Do you know if you're brother had any dates recently." Rossi asked.

"I called him a couple days ago to invite him to dinner but he was with someone." The woman frowned, "The woman sounded a little drunk, actually they both did."

"Did your brother mention a name?"

"I'm not sure…I think it might have been Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

JJ wondered how many people in Virginia had the name Emily. She made a note to ask Reid about that or maybe Garcia. One of them would know. It had to be a coincidence, besides their victim was hardly Emily type.

"How many Emilys do you think there are in the state of Virginia?" Rossi asked mirroring JJ's thoughts.

"A few."

Rossi just nodded. He was thinking the same thing she was which was weird. She had come to realize her was thinking more and more like the profilers on her team in the recent months, since the Reaper or maybe earlier. Maybe Hotch was right, maybe all she lacked from being a real live profiler was the paperwork.

"He reminds me of Viper." Rossi said suddenly with a strange smile on his face.

"Who?" JJ asked confused.

"That's right, you were on maternity leave." Rossi paused, "Viper was a pickup artist who taught guys who couldn't get girls how to get girls through trickery but in the end he had no real game himself. It was amusing really. Prentiss and Jordan went clubbing to check out his moves, and apparently they were sad."

JJ nodded absentmindedly and tried not to be jealous. Jordan had only been there a few months and yet sometime felt a twinge of jealously when the others talked about her. A story they shared that she wasn't a part of. They always tried to include her but it wasn't the same. She was on the outside. She hated that feeling. Just like she hated the feeling she was having now.

Something was wrong; horribly wrong. And something told her it was only going to get worse.

==--==

Memories are an interesting thing. Some people like Reid tended to remember everything. They were an encyclopedia of things learned and read. Any book he had ever read he could recite back to you word for word. And yet he couldn't remember his father. The memories of his father had been twisted over time. Out of anger and betrayal he had even falsely accused his father of being a child molester.

Emily's memories worked in a strangely similar fashion and yet very differently. Emily had a tendency to remember all the things she wanted to forget. She was a wonder board of nightmares, tragedy, unaccomplished dreams.

All the things she never did but wanted to. All the mistakes she made and wished she had done differently. All the words she never said. All the regrets in her life. She remembered those, and yet she couldn't tell you how the hell she got home last night.

The last thing she remembered was calling a cab; then nothing until she woke up on her bathroom floor.

Apparently she had a lot of fun last night.

She remembered bits and pieces like she normally did when she tied one on. Her memory worked like that. She remembered Butch and the pretty blonde. She remembered getting the crapped knocked out of her. Then nothing.

"How the Hell did I get home last night?"

She took a swig from her flask and then hid it back in her ready bag and then took a gargle from her mouthwash. She needed to be able to concentrate and she couldn't do that with a hangover. There was just something about this case that was nagging at the back of her mind.

"I think I have a geographic profile."

Reid came running into the room just as the rest of the group came walking back into the office. None of them looked happy at all. Actually they looked somewhere between pissed off and scared shitless.

"Prentiss, my office now!" Hotch ordered.

Emily briefly looked around at her coworkers to try to figure out what was going on but they all had their respective masks on. Something wasn't right. They knew something. Then she remembered Butch. Butch's girlfriend had probably told them about her.

Oh yeah, she was glad she had that drink. The day was shaping up to be a doozy.


	4. Chapter 4

Why did it feel like the she was walking that last mile before they strapped her into an electric chair or gave her a lethal injection? Maybe because at least one of her secrets was out and Emily liked keeping her secrets in the pretty little compartments in her head. They were fire resistant, 14 gauge steel with a combination lock that she didn't even all the numbers for.

Just like her mother had taught her.

Hell her mother had built a few of her compartments; stainless steel of course.

And now Hotch was about to air out her dirty laundry for the world to see, but at least he was showing the courtesy of warning – or possibly yelling at her first. He was a good man that Hotch.

Still it felt like a death march to her.

"Sit down Emily." Hotch said after they both got into his office and he closed the door behind him. When he got to his own seat and sat down he looked at her for a moment before continuing, "Normally I wouldn't intrude on your private life…."

"Hotch, I…"

"Let me finish," Hotch interrupted, "You're private life is your own, but recently you've been acting erratically and now you're name has popped up twice during a murder investigation."

"Wait." Emily blurted, "Twice?"

Hotch nodded, "Do you know either of these people?"

Hotch handed her two of the photos that she had just been looking at on their board. One was of Butch the other the guy who looked like Viper.

"I know the woman." Emily paused, "We had an altercation at a bar last night, the other one….."

"His sister says you had sex with him a week ago."

"Wait. How does she know that?"

"She called her brother that night and heard a woman and her brother called her 'Emily.'"

"And, you're assuming it's me?"

"How many Emilys do you think there are in the state of Virginia?"

Emily said nothing. She had nothing to say. The man looked familiar but then again a week ago she was bar hopping and…well. She remembered bar hopping but not how she got home. She couldn't tell that to Hotch.

"I don't remember."

"Emily, I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer."

"Ok."

Emily expected a bunch of different questions to come out of Hotch's mouth. She expected a bunch of different things. She knew he noticed the bruises and that she had come into the office with hangover. She sat there and waited for the question she knew was about to come.

"Do you have a drinking problem?"

* * *

JJ paused briefly when she arrived at Emily's door. She hadn't seen Emily since she had left earlier in the day and JJ was worried. Hotch had come out of the office and told the group that Emily was taking the rest of the day off and no one was really surprised. She shouldn't be working the case anyway; at best she was a material witness.

At best.

At worst….it had been brought up but quickly squashed.

No, not Emily.

Not Emily right?

Something was seriously wrong. Things only got worse when Garcia was finally able to identify the third body. A month ago she had been found dead stabbed in a back alley. She had never been identified until now. But once she was it took the team less then a day to connect her to Emily.

Apparently Emily got around.

This was bad….very very bad.

Three victims all connected to Emily Prentiss in one way or another, and none of them knew why.

That's why JJ found herself at Emily's door, to find out why; and because she was worried. Everything had gone so wrong so fast. It had started with the Reaper.

Or maybe it was before that.

JJ wasn't sure anymore. She just knew she need to make things right again. She needed to see Emily.

"JJ what are you doing here?" Emily said confused when she opened the door.

"I came to check up on you." JJ paused, "Can I come in?"

"I'm on my way out." Emily said after a minute.

That's when JJ smelt the alcohol on Emily's breath. It wasn't even five O'clock yet and Emily had been drinking. JJ tried to remember when it had started. Emily had always been a bit of drinker but it had never been this bad before. The last time she had seen Emily with a hangover was right before she had Henry.

"I just want to talk." JJ said finally.

"You should go home to your family." Emily said simply.

Family. That's what it came down to didn't it? Will kept telling her the same thing. That she needed to come home to her family and yet that was the problem. He wasn't her family. It all came down to that.

Her family was her team and her son….Emily. William LaMontague Jr, just….wasn't. It had taken her this long to realize that. Standing in Emily's doorway more then a year too late. She had made the wrong choice. She should have chosen Emily.

JJ knew she had been happy once. They both had. They had flirted like they were on their way to something more and then she had to go and meet Will and take the easy way out. She got scared.

And now Emily was looking at her like a stranger. Like someone she didn't want to know, had never wanted to know. JJ had come here to tell her that she didn't believe she was a killer, but standing there, JJ didn't want to lie.

She just didn't know what to believe anymore.

She didn't know what to do.

"Go home to your family, JJ." Emily said again.

"I'm sorry." JJ finally said.

"For what?" Emily said simply and then closed the door.

JJ was about to knock again when her phone rang. It was Will. She didn't want to talk to him but it might be important. It might be about Henry.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Will asked.

"No."

"Where are you?" Will asked a little angry.

"I'm at work."

"Tell Hotch that you're family needs you. He'll understand, or maybe he won't." Will paused, "You know what, don't come home. Henry doesn't need a mother anyway."

JJ didn't bother responding she just hung up the phone, left Emily's building and headed back to Quantico. She was so angry and deep in thought she didn't notice the car down the block and figure inside watching every move she made.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. It means alot. Also, in case it isn't evident I don't have a beta so mistakes are mine.

He had been watching her for awhile now, trying to get up the courage to approach her. He wasn't usually a man who was afraid of approaching a woman, but this wasn't any particular woman.

This was _her._

This was the only woman he had ever really loved.

But that was a long time ago, for them both and sitting in his car watching the pretty blonde, leave Emily's building John Cooley felt afraid.

Emily had loved him once. Love him enough to be his first. To allow him to be her first. It had been beautiful but then he went and turned it into something hateful. All because he had gotten her pregnant. She would have loved him forever, because when Emily Prentiss gave you her heart it was forever. They would have been a family.

Neither of them had ever really had that.

Family.

He knew he could make her love him again. All he needed was a chance. He could be the man she needed him to be. The past didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but the two of them. Everything else; everyone else would fade away.

It would be just them.

Family.

John waited until the pretty blonde got into her own car and pulled away before he got out of his car and entered Emily's building. John knew that Emily could have afforded to live in the most expensive complex in Virginia but instead she picked a nice apartment close to the FBI building where she worked. Nicer then most people on an FBI salary could afford but not so nice that it would be flaunting her money, that was pure Emily and it made John smile.

"John, what are you doing here?" Emily slurred when she opened the door.

"I thought we could talk."

John smiled again when Emily let him in after only a pause. He followed her to the den and it was only then did he notice the bottle of wine on the table, "You've been drinking."

"I've had a bad day." Emily went to grab her glass but stumbled to the ground.

"Apparently you've been drinking a lot." John grabbed onto Emily and lifted her up, "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Let me help you anyway." John said simply, "Where's your bedroom, and don't argue."

Emily nodded simply and started walking toward her bedroom. John followed behind her trying to keep up and hold her up. He held on long enough to get her to her bed before she plopped down on it.

"See, didn't need your help, JJ."

JJ? John nodded. Emily was more then a little drunk. JJ must be the pretty blonde who had left Emily's apartment in a hurry. John smiled when Emily began to snore. Emily was out cold. Now was not the time to talk.

They would talk later.

They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Garcia walked past Morgan's desk in a hurry without even a word to him which was so not her custom which was why he knew something was up. Their latest case had them all on edge. Everything was pointing back to Emily and it was not looking good for her. Even Reid's geographical profile pointed Emily's way. All the deaths, all the bodies were found near Emily's apartment.

This was not looking good.

Actually this was looking very very bad.

"Everyone conference room now." Hotch walked out of his office followed by Garcia.

Everyone sitting in the conference room was well aware that 'everyone' was relative term because Emily wasn't there. As to where she was no one knew for sure. Morgan had tried calling her but her number kept going to voicemail. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on what; and he hated doubting one of his best friends, because that's what Emily Prentiss was.

One of the best friends he had ever had.

"A new body was found this morning fitting our MO." Hotch said simply.

"Are we sure its our UNSUB?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Hotch said simply.

"Because there's a connection to Emily." Rossi said more then asked, "Do we know who the victim is?"

"John Cooley."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily woke up to the pounding on her door. Even then it took her a few moments to register it. She slowly got out of bed trying to ignore the spinning room around her and walked as fast as she could manage down the stares to the door.

"I'm coming. Hold on." She said as loud as she could manage.

She briefly registered the mess around her. The bottle of wine she had been drinking earlier was on the floor and the rest of the room was in disarray but not so much that it couldn't be explained away. She remembered coming home from work after Hotch had all but told her to leave and having a few drinks. JJ had stopped by at one point.

That was the last thing she remembered.

There was another knock at the door, more forceful this time.

"I'm coming. Geeze." Emily opened the door and saw Hotch standing there but he wasn't alone, standing next to him was JJ, both looked upset.

"Emily, we need to talk."

* * *

JJ entered Hotch's office and closed the door behind her, "I want to go with you when you bring her in."

"JJ, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Because, I'm too close." JJ said simply, "Don't fool yourself, Hotch. We're all close. She needs a friend."

Hotch paused, "She could be guilty."

"Then she really needs a friend."

* * *

Emily sat in conference room and waited. She wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for. Hotch had told her very little, just that he needed to talk to her back at Quantico. Walking through the bullpen had again felt like the last mile; a death march. She felt like an UNSUB.

She felt like an UNSUB.

Her friends; her teammates were looking at her like she had killed someone.

She sat there for as long as she could but then the room began to spin again and her head began to hurt so she put her head down against her arms. She just needed to rest a little. This was all just a bad dream. Some drunken nightmare she was having.

Right?

After a little while Rossi came walking into the conference room and sat down; handing her a bottle of water, "for the hangover."

Emily took it and took a long gulp, "Thanks." After a few moments she asked the question she didn't want to know the answer to, "Who was it?"

Rossi paused for a moment, "John Cooley."

"John?" Emily said heartbrokenly, "No, please no."

"Emily." Rossi said simpathetically putting his hand on Emily's arm, "What do you remember about last night?"

"Why?"

"Humor me."

"I came home, had a few drinks. JJ came over." Emily paused.

"Then what?"

Emily didn't say anything. She didn't know how to explain it. There was nothing after that. Absolutely nothing.

"John Cooley's body was found inside his care about a block away from your apartment."

"Stabbed?" Emily asked already knowing the answer, "I didn't do it, Dave."

"Emily."

"I didn't do it. Not John."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I haven't seen him since the whole exorcism thing. We planned to get together but stuff kept popping up."

Rossi just nodded. Emily knew he was trying to get his thoughts straight. Trying to work up to something but wasn't completely sure how to proceed.

"Emily, if it is you…"

"It's not."

"If it is you it means….."

"It's not me." Emily paused only briefly, "I'm not the only Emily in Virginia, Dave. Hell Emily is a popular name. Ask Reid."

"I did." Rossi paused, "And you're right, Emily is a popular name and that's not even counting close names like Emma and Amelia, which nearly doubles the list."

"Reid popped off some figures." Emily snickered.

"Yes. According to Reid the name Emily was the 64th most popular girl's name in the United States in the 1970s. There were approximately 46,000 social security cards applications for the name in that decade. " Rossi paused, "So we went back to Mr. Mikelson's home, the man who looks remarkable like Viper, and we showed his doorman and his neighbor a photo of you and they both recognized you. They confirmed his sister's story. You were drunk. You spent several hours in his apartment."

"Did the doorman see me leave?"

"No." Rossi paused, "Emily you could be in the middle of a psychotic break. You are losing time."

"I drink too much."

"You aren't behaving like yourself. You haven't been for awhile now."

"None of us have."

"Emily." Rossi paused, "Did you kill these people." Rossi tossed down the photos of the stabbing victim one at a time.

"I don't know." Emily yelled, "Is that what you want to hear? I don't know."

* * *

JJ quietly entered her home not wanting to wake up Henry who was probably asleep by now. It was already eight o'clock. It had been a long day and Hotch had finally told her to go home and be with her family.

"Hello, JJ." Will smiled when she walked in the door, "How was you're day?"

"It was fine." JJ lied.

She didn't know what else to say. After Rossi's interrogated Emily she had given permission for the others to search her apartment. They didn't find anything but they didn't expect to. Emily was too smart to leave any evidence lying around. Then again if she was in the middle of psychotic break like Rossi thought then she didn't really know what she was doing.

They did however find several bottles of alcohol lying around. Some of them were hidden in strange places. They all knew what that meant. What they all had previously though was the beginning of a growing problem was in fact something far worse and they had missed it.

And they might have missed something else as well.

They might have missed Emily losing her mind.

Those compartments in her head might have finally exploded on her. And they missed it.

What kind of friends were they?

"I picked up dinner from the Chinese place you like so much." Will smiled and took the still hot Chinese food out of the bags.

JJ smiled despite herself. She did like the particular Chinese place. She used to go there with Emily all the time after a hard day at work when they decided just to hang out at Emily's.

"That was nice of you." JJ smiled.

"Don't tell me you've already eaten."

"No, that's not it." JJ paused, "I'm not very hungry. I've had a hard day."

"Well then you need to eat."

JJ sighed and sat down at the table and took out some of the Chinese food. Will had gotten all of her favorites. He did things like that. He remembered things like that. He was a sweet man. He really was. Maybe he was right; maybe after they figured out what was wrong with Emily, she'd take Will up on the family vacation he'd been talking about. Just the three of them.

"Maybe if you talk about it." Will said in between mouthfuls of food.

"It's nothing, just Emily."

"What about her?"

"She's just…Emily is the prime suspect in one of our cases, and the others think she's guilty."

"And you don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Will just nodded, "You two were always close. Are you sure you're feelings for her aren't getting in the way of common sense?"

Common sense. That's what it was coming down to wasn't it? Common sense was telling her to cut her losses and walk away from Emily once and for all. Common sense was telling her that Emily was guilty. Common sense was telling her to be happy with what she had. A good husband. A child. A family.

Common sense.

However everything inside of her was screaming at her to get up and find Emily. Everything inside of her was telling her to screw common sense sideways. Emily wasn't guilty. To hell with common sense.

"I have to go Will." JJ got up out of her seat.

"Work." Will said already knowing the answer.

"Emily needs me."

JJ was left so quickly that she didn't notice the look on Will's face that was somewhere between sadness and anger, "I need you too."

------------------

Rossi sat down at his desk and began going through the photos that had just been handed to him. They had sent Emily home an hour ago. No one wanted to lock her up but they didn't want to send her home alone either so they sent her with Morgan. Morgan would be her watch dog for the night; and her protector.

The pictures were from the bar that the third victim a Michelle Adams had frequented. The bar had had some trouble in the past so it had camera in odd places. Garcia had rendered some of the images into photos and Rossi was in the process of going through them.

Emily was in several of them. She was in them with Michelle. Apparently they had had sex inside one of the ladies room stalls. At least that's what Michelle's friends had said, Michelle had been found dead three days later. She was first victim. That was a month ago.

Now there were four, all connected in one way or another to Emily Prentiss. They were all connected through sex. If the situation wasn't so dire Rossi might have even been a little proud. Emily had better luck then Morgan and that was saying something.

They had all gone to this particular bar at one time or another. It wasn't a gay bar or a straight bar, or even a cop bar. It was just a bar. A place to hang out and they all like it. Even Hotch, who rarely went out with the group. He had shown up once and had a grand ol' time, but that had been during better days, before the Reaper had torn his life apart.

Rossi notices something in one of the pictures. It blurry and it took him a moment to see it; because Emily and Michelle were in the front apparently doing the Lambada was a woman standing in a corner watching.

It was JJ.

***---****

**Note: The facts about the name Emily found at: ****.**

**and **

**.?name=Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Warning Warning Warning Femvamp doesn't have a romantic bone in her body so don't expect Shakespeare.********

* * *

JJ nodded at Morgan when he opened the door. They talked for a brief moment but then JJ headed up to Emily's bedroom. Morgan would stay in the den and watch television. He was watching some sports show that JJ had no interest in. All she wanted to see was Emily.

Emily was in her room with the lights off. JJ turned on but Emily quickly told her to turn them back off. JJ was worried, very worried.

"Emily, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Emily said her hands shaking.

"Emily, you need a doctor." JJ moved to Emily's bed.

"What I need is a drink." Emily said sarcastically.

And that's when JJ understood. Emily was detoxing. She probably hadn't had anything to drink since the night before. Almost twenty-four hours since she had a drink. Emily must be going through Hell. The team had found what they hoped was all her hiding spots which explained why she hadn't gone home and gotten drunk.

"Emily…." JJ paused.

"What do you want JJ?" Emily asked sadly and when JJ didn't say anything she continued, "I didn't kill those people."

"I know."

"But the evidence?"

"Screw the evidence." JJ said forcefully, "I know you, and you couldn't have done it."

Neither of them said anything after that. They just sat there on Emily's bed. Both thinking their own thought. Finally JJ took Emily into her arms and hugged her.

"I miss you Emily."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was scared." JJ answered still hugging Emily, "I'm not scared anymore. I want to be with you. " JJ pulled away and looked into Emily's eyes. "I know who you are Emily and it's not a killer."

Emily smiled. JJ believed her. Even if no one else did. Emily ignored her shaky hands and caressed JJ's cheek. She would make things right with JJ. She would prove herself to her.

"I love you JJ, I always have."

"I know, Emily." JJ smiled and kissed Emily.

The kissed was the most amazing thing Emily had experienced in her entire life. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It everything she had ever wanted. JJ was everything she had ever wanted, but this was wrong. JJ belonged to Will. Emily pulled away.

"What about Will?"

JJ frowned, "I'll take care of Will, don't worry." JJ smiled again, "I want to kiss you again."

"Just kiss?" Emily smiled.

"For now."

JJ kissed Emily and kept kissing her until her body started to shake. At first she thought it was her that maybe she was better at the kissing thing then she though but then she remembered that Emily hadn't had a drink all day. Emily was in the middle of detox. JJ took Emily in her arms and held on tight.

* * *

Rossi got out of his car and walked to the door knocking briefly. He noticed almost immediately that the door was slightly open. He pulled out his gun and walked into the den. Sitting at the dining room table was William LaMontagne Jr. with a bullet in his head.

Rossi didn't need to check, he was dead. Right next to him was a knife with blood on it. Rossi knew right away that this was the murder weapon. Oh, JJ was smart. If it was JJ. It could just as well be Will, because Will was smart too.

And Will had a better motive.

Everyone knew that JJ and Emily had once been in a constant flirt cycle just like Morgan and Garcia. No one said anything about it. No one had to. It never went anywhere. Then one day JJ had a fiancée and a baby, and Emily had a drinking problem.

The flirting had stopped but still.

Jealousy was an interesting thing.

Besides this was JJ.

And Emily.

Everything had gone so wrong since the Reaper. Emily had been right. Things nothing was the same for any of them. He was about to call Hotch when he heard a baby cry.

"Henry." Rossi ran to the boy's room, "There you are. You're mother would never leave you alone right?"

Rossi hoped to God he was right.

* * *

JJ smiled as she held Emily who began to settle down. Everything had gone so wrong a year ago. She had made the wrong choice with Will and she knew it now. Part of it was her own fault letting him get to her like he did with his southern charm but part of it was Emily's fault telling her to go for it.

How was she supposed to know that Emily really did mean it?

Emily was the one who told her to let go.

JJ had just done what she had been told to do. JJ had gone after the easy answer. The easy choice. She had let go of the thing she had really wanted because it was hard, complicated. Emily was not an easy person to love.

She had killed those people because they weren't good enough for Emily. Just like Will wasn't good enough for her. Emily was the only one who really understood her and she understood Emily. They would be each other's family.

* * *

Rossi walked into his office with Henry in his arms. He took the photo with JJ in it and looked at it for a brief moment and then put in the paper shredder. He then picked up the phone to call Morgan. Emily was in the clear.

* * *

JJ knew she had a lot of work to do to make things right but she was girl who didn't mind getting her hands dirty. After tonight everything was going to go back to normal. Everything was going to go right again. For her. For Emily. For the team.

She had made the mistake of letting go once and everything had gone to Hell. JJ was a woman who learned her lessons well.

This time she was going to do whatever it took to keep Emily and her team safe.

This time she wasn't going to let go.

------------

**Note:** I had every intention of making Will the killer but then everyone figured out it was him and I said, hey lets not make it him, so I thought and I thought and just today I came up with JJ. So hey lets make JJ a little crazy. Its kinda fun.


End file.
